The Brothers Jones's Marvellous (yet common) Adventures
by Bananachicken
Summary: Free from their years in servitude, Liam and Killian Jones embark on a new adventure full of hope, dangers, love and temptations, in the respectable Eurybia Royal Naval College. One-shots more or less linked.
1. The Brothers' first day in the RN

**The Brothers Jones's Marvellous (Yet common) Adventure in the Royal Naval College**

Introduction

After earning their commission, Liam and Killian Jones, respectively 20 and 17 years old, set foot in an educational institution for the first time, the Royal Naval College. Although they were both literate ( thanks to their father who was suspicious well-learned for a supposedly common thief), and were exceptionnaly good sailors (thanks to their first captain), they knew almost nothing of the world that surrounded them compared to their classmates. Needless to say, they were ostracised and mocked upon entering the Navy, but not for long ...

* * *

The Brothers' first day at the Royal Naval College

Apprehension could be read on their faces as they approached the big building. It's Greek inspired architecture with Corinthian columns was not only breathtaking but imposing and intimidating. Liam couldn't be more proud of himself and his brother.

After offering them a commission on his ship, the Captain of the Jewel of the Realm had rewarded them by paying for their meals and lodgings until their official submission in the Naval college which was to take place on that precise day. Unfortunately, his generosity did not extend to their attires, which is why most of the hall was now staring at them in disdain.

As the eldest, Liam has always felt the need to protect his brother by all means necessary, not only from the outside world but also from himself. He knew his brother's strengths and weaknesses and has tried as much as he could to prevent the crew from influencing him. That's why this next step in their lives meant a lot to him. They finally had a shot at being more than what they were and have been since their childhood, be what Liam believed they were destined to be, great heroes, captains in the Royal Navy. That's why he's always believed in good form and put it upon himself and his brother to do what's right and convenient at all time. _We need to act like gentlemen little brother, stay away from those beasts and their dishonourable ways to have a chance to be more than just deckhands on a lowly merchant's ship._

Killian couldn't be more thankful to his brother for getting them where they were, even though he believed all Liam had done to get them a commission was due to luck. His brother had raised him like a father, he put him to bed and told him stories of princes and heroes when he couldn't sleep, protecting him from the vile crew and taught him to act and talk like more than just a loathsome sailor. He had to make his brother proud of him and show him that all the effort he has made and trouble he has gone through for him weren't for nothing.

As they further ventured in the building, they both felt a change of pressure on their chests. For the older Jones, the pressure to make sure his little brother was fine started to alleviate since he could finally see a bright future ahead of them, it was no longer hazy and abstract but within reach. However, Killian felt a heaviness and fear settle on his chest, he couldn't disappoint his brother, from now on, he will have to be responsible and studious in order to one day become captain as he wants.

"I can't believe we finally made it little brother" Liam looked around him in awe. He had never seen such grandeur and luxury in one room. Marbled floor and rich mahogany walls adorned a very large room with many doors and an imposing staircase. They both looked around, unable to decide where to go or who to ask for directions yet aware of the lingering stares on them. Navy sailors in all sizes, shapes and ages moving around and about the hall. They stood there a couple of minutes until three officers decided to approach them.

"May I help you ?" One of them said scornfully.

"Good morning sir, we are looking for the admissions'' office, would you be so kind as to direct us ?" Liam asked nicely. _Punch them with your kindness if you can't hit them with your fist_ he thought.

The three officers laughed condescendingly at that, " I think you must be mistaken sir, this is a reputable institution that only accepts upon commission, and you certainly do not look like you can afford one. I do however feel charitable today and will give you a coin for entertaining us" the same officer replied, still laughing while looking for his purse and the doubloons he kept in it.

Feeling humiliated and provoked, Killian almost lost his temper, when luckily another officer joined them with a smile before saying " You must be the brothers Jones who brought the eye of the storm to the king !" They stared at him askance. " News spread fast in here" he added matter-of-factly.

"My name is Marcus Parr, I too am assigned on the Jewel" he said as he shook their hands. "Don't pay attention to them, they're jealous, we have all heard of the famous eye of the storm and none ever dreamed venturing near it. Please let me lead you to the admission office, I believe Captain Howard has already made the arrangement for you, all you'll need to do is present yourself there "

Turning to the other officers Killian put on his biggest smiled "Good day to you", before accepting his offer.

After formerly presenting themselves, Liam and Killian followed their new crewmate through long corridors and impressive staircases. The building seemed so big and neither of them could believe they'd be one day able to know there way through it.

"Amazing isn't it ? I've been here for 2 years now and I am still astonished by the beauty of this building" Marcus smiled at them understandingly, " And don't worry, you'll learn how to navigate in this maze, if I could then anyone can".

"And here is the admissions' office. I'll be waiting for you outside, I believe you're going to need a guide to show you your "Houses" and introduce you to the other officers of the Jewel"

"That's very kind of you, we wouldn't want to impose" Liam answered.

"No please, allow me ! It will be my pleasure, you need to meet the other officers and lieutenants of the ship ! We like to consider ourselves as a big family, and family doesn't let any of its members get teased without helping them"

The brothers stared at him, overwhelmed by their emotions. " Well then M. Parr, we shall be as prompt as is expected" Liam said managing to maintain an impassive stance through the conversation.

"Please Call me Marcus"

Liam nodded at him before hurrying his brother inside the office along with him.

* * *

Captain Howard had not only provided them with a commission on his ship, but also paid for all their fees and lodgings on campus. As students, they were to spend most of the year at the college especially during times of peace in the Kingdom.

The admission officer had informed them the Captain had also managed to secure them monthly allowances from the King himself as well as a derogation that enabled them to skip sailing classes if they successfully proved their value aboard of his ship next week. If they pass that test, they would only have to take theoretical classes such as languages, law and mathematics.

Apparently the captain was persuaded providence wasn't the only thing that protected the Jones Brothers and that they had a bright and promising future ahead.

The officer then handed them some letters, some books and uniform that they would have to get fitted as soon as possible at the local tailor's.

Leaving the office with their hands full, They found Marcus waiting on the other side of the corridor speaking to another officer. Shaking the other officer's hand, Marcus left him to join Liam and Killian at the door.

"So how did everything go ? I am sure it went well, you've left quite the impression on the captain, apparently he wouldn't stop talking about you and your incredible story" He babbled without leaving them any time to answer, then continued " You will have to tell me someday, but for now, let's get you to your houses, I am sure you want to put all of those heavy thing of yours somewhere" He said staring at their new belonging.

"That would be much appreciated we have yet to try our uniforms to get them tailored" Liam said joining Marcus, followed by Killian

"You might as well buy new civilian clothes while you're there, the laws of this kingdom forbids all men to wear their uniform outside their their duties, the King said it prevents social interaction by putting barriers between the citizens. Our king is a good man, very wise, yet very old and many say he won't last the year, but they've been saying that for the last 5 years"

Liam nodded in understanding, he had heard of king Gregory's legendary humility and generosity and knew he was loved by his people. Their father would always tell them stories of his valor in battle when they were little. Those memories where the only good ones Liam kept of his father, they always inspired him and made him wish to be more than just a lowlife seaman, a hero. Turning around to check on his brother, Liam was surprised to see Killian was no longer following them.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of it so far, where do you think KIllian went ?**

 **I am not sure how things work in the "Royal Naval college", I'll probably be creating a universe of my own for the purpose of the story, so I'm afraid it probably won't be "historically" accurate per se.** **If you do have some knowledge in the matter or can recommend shows of movies or books about the British navy in the18** **th** **and 19** **th** **century your input will always be appreciated.**

 **There will be mentions of Emma and other characters ultimately but this won't be a Captain swan fic.**


	2. An intriguing invitation

After leaving the admissions' office, Killian followed Marcus and his brother through different halls than the ones they used earlier. Large majestic halls with walls and ceilings full of paintings : portraits ans landscapes.

Killian remembered seeing similar paintings when he was younger, but not so many in one room. One particular painting caught his eyes, it was a painting of a sunflower field on a nice sunny day. Feeling caught up in the landscape, he remembered running through a similar field with his mother, his brother and their dog when he was younger, laughing, playing and chatting till nightfall.

Lost in his thoughts and memory, he didn't know how long he stared at the painting before someone approached. " It is a beautiful painting, isn't it ? I like to come here and look at this particular painting in times of troubles, makes me feel peaceful and reminds me of simpler times".

Killian turned to his right to see the owner of the voice, It was a tall blond man in his early 20's, and quite wealthy judging by his attire : a black velvet jacket with a dark green waistcoat and a white silk shirt.

"Hi, I'm Simon Whitehall, Duke of Merivania. And I believe you must be Killian Jones, One of the Jewel of the Realm's new recruits" Killian looked at the man surprised " How do yo know who I am ?" Killian asked puzzled.

The man stared at him for a couple of seconds before smiling warmly " Everybody has heard of you and your brother, people are talking about the two sailors who vanquished the Great Storm and whose eyes are as blue as the legendary gem they found in it's center, the eye of the storm. And naturally everyone wants to meet you !" Simon said. " I came here to meet you personally and invite you and your brother to a party at my Castle, I would love to hear more about the both of you and your adventures" Simon handed Killian an invitation before adding "It was a pleasure meeting you Killian jones"

Kilian stared at the empty hall for a couple of minutes, trying to make out what had just happened. He felt overwhelmed by the fact everyone knew who they were because they think his brother and him retrieved a Gem when it was all Liam's doing. He felt like a fraud and needed to clarify this misunderstanding quickly : His brother was the hero, not him, he's the one who retrieved the gem and who saved his life. He couldn't steal his brother's heroic deed, it would be bad form.

"Killian ! Here you are! Don't wander off again brother, not until the both of us know this halls well enough not to get lost in them, I wouldn't want to spend an afternoon looking for you and finding out we were both turning in circles without crossing paths !" Liam said relieved he found his little brother in this maze. "what are you holding brother ?" Liam asked.

"It's an invitation to a party", Killian handed Liam the letter " A Duke approached me with this invitation, he said we were famous and everyone wants to meet us. He didn't however specify who 'everyone' was" Killian said still chocked by the events from earlier, he was not used to people being intrigued or interested in him or his brother for anything than causing them pain.

"You were invited to one of the Duke of Merivania's parties ?! Do you know how hard it is to get invited to one of those ?!" Marcus said in awe after analyzing the invitation in Liam's hand.

"Have you ever been to one of those Marcus ?" Liam asked confused by their new acquaintance's reaction.

"No, never, they're pretty exclusive and no one really knows what really happens in them but those who attend them. From what I hear they're rather impressive, some say they're full of exotic dancers, of debauchery and alcohol ; others say they're nothing more than artists, writers and scientists gathering to discuss their newest masterpieces and discoveries. " Marcus answered.

"This sounds intriguing Liam, maybe we could go check it out" Killian said enthusiastically.

"No brother, this is bad form, besides we are not here to go to parties but to study hard, we were given a second chance and we need to make the best of it. Now let's go brother, we need to find our quarters and rest, we're going to have a long week ahead of us" Liam said before ripping the invitation in front of both Marcus and Killian's disappointed eyes and moving towards where Marcus and him came from.


	3. Kilian's first visit to a tavern

**Chapter 3 :** **Kilian's first visit to a tavern**

It had been two weeks since they first arrived at the Royal Naval College. After Marcus showed them their rooms the brothers met with the rest of the crew. Killian and Liam were surprised to learn that all unmarried officers and Lieutenants shared big houses in order to consolidate the bonds between the crew members. It was the first time Killian had a room of his own and he felt like nothing could destroy his happiness. He had a future to look forward to and he was treated with the respect a human being was entitled to.

Killian could feel something was weighting on his brother : Liam was distant and even though he attributed his new behaviour to his need to prove himself and to get used to their new situation, Killian was still uneasy. He knew however that he needed to let that feeling go, Liam would tell him what's wrong on his time.

The brothers had just passed their first examination with honors and not only did they prove themselves to be great sailors, but they also proved themselves to be better than all of their shipmates, which had created tension among the crew. Killian and Liam were now midshipman on the Jewel of the Realm, the Royal Navy's best ship and Liam was to take the examination to become Lieutenant as per Captain Howard's request and encouragements later that month, alongside three other midshipmen, Creed, Alfred and Fredrick.

At the end of the day, the Jewel's crew walked to "The Flying Dutchman", a tavern not far from the docks where they met with some of the other ships' crew members.

"I don't know if joining the crewmen is a reasonable decision Killian, we need to study, we still have so much to learn !" Liam said to Killian in front of the tavern, "Don't forget why we are here brother. We are given a chance to improve our lives, to be great men. By studying hard and proving our selves and our value and honor we could someday be Captains in the Royal Navy ! We'd never lack of anything and we wouldn't worry about having enough food in our bellies and a bed in which to sleep !"

The older Jones still felt like they could lose everything they were granted if they did not show great potentials at all times, that's why Killian and Liam isolated themselves from the other crew members until now in order to study and catch up what they missed in class.

"Liam we need to go out with the crew every now and then. We need to make friends among them or we'll always be outsiders. Besides, you saw how Creed and the Freds acted after the Captain congratulated us, It is of the utmost importance we gain the crew's respect if we are someday to become more than midshipmen" Killian told his brother insistently, " And to make sure no one would try to harm us without anyone's intervention" he then added lost in memories.

Liam knew they'll always bare the scars their years in servitude had caused them, not only physical ones but also psychological and emotional ones and he had made it his new mission to make sure his brother now lead as normal and happy a life as he can.

"Don't worry brother, no one will harm us anymore, we're no longer in servitude on a merchant ship, we're officers in King Gregory's Royal Navy. We were commissioned by Captain Howard himself and if anyone harms us then they'd be very severely punished !" Liam stated proudly. He knew his brother was right to some extent but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy some time with everyone at the tavern after what had happened on their previous ship and knowing their situation was still very precarious. " I guess you could stay for some time, but not too long, you need to study for next week's classes. Maybe we could study ancient Greek together once you're back"

"Alright Liam" Killian said just before quickly entering the tavern before his brother changed his mind.

"Here you are, we were wondering if you'll join us or leave, where did Liam go ?" Marcus asked welcoming Killian to their table.

"He went back home, he felt he needed to study more to prepare for class, and he's right, I shouldn't stay for too long either I … " Killian answered before being interrupted by Richards, another member of the crew " You need to enjoy yourself for once, lift your eyes from your books and socialize my dear friend. Come on ! Sit down ! Your first pint is on me ! Sarah, bring the lad some of your finest ale !" Richards shouted to a young brunette in her mid twenties before tapping Killian on the back "How old are you lad, 18 ? 19 ?"

"I'm almost 18 lieutenant" Killian answered. He was very excited to be with the rest of the crew. It was the first time he went to a tavern, Liam and him were scarcely allowed to leave their ship while in servitude, and if one was allowed to leave then the other was kept on the ship to ensure his brother's return, that'w shy his eyes were full of stares and awe at the establishment and the life it held. Men and women were walking everywhere, laughing, eating, speaking, singing all together.

"So young ! You still have your life ahead of you." Richards said interrupting Killian's thoughts as Sarah brought Killian his ale and asked him "Would you like something else officer ? I make amazing apple pies" Killian stared at Sarah and blushed before she added " it's on the house".

Watching the interaction closely, Marcus, Richards and the other three crew embers sitting at the table shared a look before laughing at them. "Are our apple pies also on the house or only Killian's ?" Richards asked winking at Marcus.

"No this applies only to our new costumers Richards"

"I don't remember ever being given any free apple pie, Maybe it's special treatment for new blue-eyed costumers ?" Joked one of the officers, "I was never offered any either Jared " joked Richards. Sarah laughed without diverting her eyes from Killian who was now blushing even more.

"Well then maybe I'll have some of it then, thank you" Killian smiled back at her before scratching his now red ear as Jared and Richards wolf whistled. "I'll bring it to you" Sarah left with a blush and a smile on her face.

"So handsome yet so innocent" Jared said jokingly, "I've never seen Sarah this flirty with costumers, I'm pretty sure she likes you" He added looking at his friends.

Panicked, Killian quickly answered "Well I'm not ready for marriage yet, I have just been accepted in the Academy, I have to study and pass my examinations and save money to buy a house and I'm not ready yet to start a family", before realizing his shipmates were once again laughing at him.

"I doubt Sarah is thinking that far ahead lad, she probably just wants you for the night lad" Richards winked at him with a saucy smile. "But be careful lad, although she's not an easy lady to win the favors of, she's not innocent either. Always remember to use protection"

"Protection from what ? What does she want me for ?" The blue-eyed Jones said before his mates laughed once more. Feeling embarrassed, Killian tried nervously to change the subject by having a bit of his apple pie, which made the table laugh even harder. "This apple pie is very good, I haven't had apple pie for so long, but this one is very moist and juicy and I think I'll have some more of this pie next time"

"Please Killian, stop, we need to breath" Jared painfully said, red-faced and teary-eyed from laughter.

Killian ate his pie quickly intending on leaving after finishing it.

"It seems young Jones here is much more innocent than we thought he was !" Hobbs asked and was met with a confused look.

"What do you mean ?"

"You really ignore what Sarah wants from you ?" asked Hobbs.

"Get married, have children ? " Killian answered naively. Looking at his deadpan shipmates, Killian started regretting not listening to his brother earlier, he shouldn't have came to the tavern since he was only met with embarrassment after another.

"She wants to bed you lad" Richards said, then asked "have you ever been with a woman before ?"

"No" Killian replied blushing severely " And I wouldn't exactly know what is exactly expected of me" He looked in his pint of ale hoping his companions would change the subject, or for a disappearing potion, whichever acted faster and most efficiently.

A few silent moment passed before Richard interrupted the moment "Well lad, sit tight, we have so much to tell you". He then asked for more ale for everyone on the table "We're going to need this" before the crewmen filled in the blanks and shared some of their stories.

* * *

 _An hour later_

"This doesn't sound pleasurable at all" Killian commented, looking sickly and pale.

"I can't believe no one ever told you about that before, common seamen are rather known for their crudeness" Jared said as he was finishing his third ale of the night.

"Liam and I never mingled with the crew of the ships we were on, either because they disliked us or because Liam thought they were bad influence on us" Killian said still under shock.

He had heard crude terms and stories here and there during his 7 years in servitude but no one had ever explained them to him or clarified the subject for him. He ignored why he often woke up with an odd sensations or dirty. He never dared asking his brother since he always felt ashamed of his body's reactions but now he wondered if his brother would have been able to answer his questions.

"Killian you're almost 18, maybe it's time for you to make your own decisions. You don't always need your brother's permission to act upon your desires, any of them" Hobbs advised him gravely. "And believe us, it is very pleasurable, it is the most amazing sensation you'll ever feel in your life".

Killian's face started regaining colour again as the conversation flowed to other subjects and more ale was drank. Killian was careful not to drink too much since he promised his brother never to be in a state of unconsciousness anymore but after understanding what Sarah wanted from him and seeing her sultry gazes Killian felt like he needed the ale.

After finishing his pint, Killian got up to fetch another one from the counter and check the uncharacteristically calm Marcus.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" Sarah said dragging him to an obscure and ill-lit corner of the tavern. Surprised, Killian started to feel very warm, his heart beating much faster than it had ever before and it only increased at the proximity of her body. "Thank you" he answered blushing yet unable to divert his eyes from her lips. Sarah smiled, she knew the effect she had on most men but it always flattered her to see a man this spellbound and flustered.

She went closer to him, drawing him to her as her lips touched his. Killian tensed a couple of seconds at the sensation of her lips on his. As he relaxed and closed his eyes, Sarah started to move her lips. Killian tried to follow her movements, finding it hard at first before finally synchronizing with her. The kiss grow more passionate and Killian got lost in the new feeling. As they separated to breath, Sarah said " maybe we should go up stairs, we can easily get caught here" Killian answered with an eager nod. Sarah and Killian existed the corner separately as not to draw unnecessary attention on themselves.

"KILLIAN, here you are"

Killian turned quickly, spotting his brother through the crowd. "Liam ? What are you doing here ? You said you weren't coming !" he said distraught and panicked at the sight of his brother.

"I was worried about you, you were supposed to come back to study Greek with me, remember ? I came to make sure you were fine and to bring you back home"

"I'm fine brother, I might stay for longer though, you can go back home I won't be long" Killian said hurriedly before glancing quickly at Sarah who was now standing impatiently near the stairs waiting for him.

"Killian, I know we haven't lead very pleasant lives so far, we never had friends to talk to, money to go out with or freedom to go and do what we please, but we're here to make our lives better and improve our stations, to make sure we have all of that permanently and the only way is to study hard and show our value and worth to the Captain and the Admiralty !" Liam said gravely to his brother, genuinely concerned about their future.

Killian sighted, "Alright brother, I'll come with you."

After bidding everyone goodnight, Killian spared Sarah one last look for the night before following Liam outside.

* * *

 _Later that night_

A blond woman straddled Killian, she was beautiful and her loving green eyes caught his blue ones. Killian got in them and the sensations his body was experiencing as the woman rose and fell on top of him, engulfing him in her tight sheath, her face contorting in pleasure. He felt amazing, and as the blond mermaid leaned in to kiss him, her breast and long hair tickling his chest Killian woke up sticky and dirty. He thought he finally understood what the crew was talking bout.


End file.
